


Misunderstanding

by ItsAllCringe



Series: BoneBoys™ [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi cries a lot and big mood I cry a lot too, M/M, No vulture culture this time, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Shuichi has questionable standards for what constitutes a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Kokichi finally confesses, expecting the worst. His efforts get him an unexpected result.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: BoneBoys™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Oooorgh this is very late and i apologize but I have a good reason I've been writing other au's and I'll have enough chapters prepared to post soon and once my two whole braincells stop harassing me with au ideas I'll be able to be more consistent.

“U-um..!”

He knows he’s going to regret this. Every time he confessed to someone it ended badly. Destroyed friendships. Toxic relationships. He’s never had a good experience dealing with the aftermath of confessing to someone.

But he still has the audacity to try. 

_Saihara has to be different. He doesn’t know what he’ll do otherwise._

He can’t look Saihara in the eyes- can’t risk seeing a disgusted look thrown his way. Instead he’s watching himself tear the sleeve of his uniform apart.

The belated realization that he’s going to have to sew it back together hits and he mentally cringes at the ugly tear he’s spent the last two minutes creating.

There’ll be all the time in the world if this goes as badly as he thinks it will.

“I-I, um, well, you see, you don’t have to say yes or anything but,”

Might as well get it over with. Saihara’s expectant gaze burns into his skull.

“Ireallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyoudliketodate.”

His answer is pure, crushing silence. He doesn’t look up, just keeps his eyes squeezed shut and waits for inevitable rejection.

“Oma-kun,”

He braces himself, and counts it as another loss. Another friend lost to his stupid, unwanted feelings.

“Are you okay?”

He mumbles something, eyes watering, voice wobbling as he tries to apologize for making things awkward between them and being so stupid as to hope his feelings would be accepted.

“Oma-kun, we’ve been dating for three weeks.”

Kokichi’s eyes snap open and he looks up to give Saihara a shocked, uncomprehending stare.

Saihara looks just as confused as he feels, and that's not fair at all because Saihara is the one here not making sense and _why is he looking at me like that_.

He’s sniveling and when did he start crying? Last time he checked he didn’t say he could cry. He thinks it’s rather rude of his body to ignore him like that.

The feeling of hands on his face, wiping away his tears jerks him out of his thoughts. He still isn’t sure what’s going on, because out of every outcome he had prepared for this was not one of them. 

_It’s nice_... he thinks. His entire body feels like it’s going to turn to jelly and he doesn’t want the gentle touching to stop.

He’s pulled out of his ‘I could die here and be perfectly content with my life’ state when Saihara pulls his wonderfully gentle hands from Kokichi’s face.

The first attempt at speaking results in a pathetic squeak. Kokichi clears his throat and tries again with much better results.

“W-what did you mean? I don’t remember…”

Saihara’s confused frown returns and Kokichi cringes because _things were just getting better why did he have to fuck it up again? What the hell is wrong with him_?

“...you took me out on a date three days ago? I’ve been giving you gifts and flirting with you pretty much any chance I got? You practically live with me??”

Kokichi would flush and stammer that he thought Saihara was just being nice and maybe he mistook something he said a while ago but he’s stuck on trying to figure out when he took Saihara on a date.

Initially he thinks that maybe the Danganronpa marathon was considered a date, but that can’t be it because they did that last night and Saihara would’ve said yesterday if he considered that a date.

The realization that he’s talking about when they got the deer hits like a well-placed shot put ball.

Part of him wants to vomit, and the other part of him wonders what kind of standards Saihara has for a date.

With that mystery solved, he can finally process everything else Saihara said, and he flushes upon the realization that Saihara is _right_.

“I don’t- we- I didn’t mean-”

Kokichi wheezes “I thought we were just friends?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to date I can-”

“No of course I want to! I- that’s the whole reason I confessed!”  
  


Saihara gives him an absurdly cute smile and Kokichi thinks he might die for the second time in ten minutes.

“Then we’re dating! Properly now, I mean.”

His face burns so hot his skin might melt right off. “Y-yeah..”

Kokichi’s heart can’t take it. His emotions have been jerked around (albeit by himself) so much in the last ten minutes that he starts crying _again_.

“Oma-kun! Are you okay??” Saihara’s worried tone hurts his heart and the tears just keep coming.

“Mmmhm, yeah.. m’just overwhelmed. Gimme a minute.” Kokichi gives himself some time to cry before finally wiping his face clean, mumbling apologies the whole time.

Saihara’s quiet reassurances make him feel better, although not enough to make him start crying again.

He doesn’t think Saihara would be too bothered if he did.


End file.
